This invention relates to the positioning of equipment to obtain a positional advantage. Equipment includes, for example, loud speakers, lighting or cameras, and image generating surveillance systems, all of which are controllable from a remote position.
Conventional live image generating surveillance systems include closed circuit television (CCTV) and wireless image information transmission technologies. CCTV systems rely on hard wired networks for the transmission of control and image data over a restricted circuit of cameras and remote viewing or recording means. One feature precluding the portability of this type of system is that the wiring is frequently concealed.
Wireless surveillance systems utilise broadcasting technology to transmit image information from airborne, vehicular or ground mounted camera installations to remote viewing locations. A disadvantage of these prior art systems is that installation is technically challenging and they are expensive. This is particularly so in instances where the camera mounting location is confined or elevated. Cameras are often elevated or otherwise inaccessibly located to protect against sabotage, making repair or maintenance awkward.
The present invention seeks to provide an improved positioning device.
According to an aspect of the present invention there is provided a positioning device comprising a securing system for securing equipment thereto, clamping means for removably clamping the device to an elongate support structure, means for shifting the device between different positions on said support structure, and means for controlling the position of the device on said support structure from a remote location.
The equipment can include a camera, a microphone, a loudspeaker or any other device.
A preferred positioning device is conveniently portable and can be clamped onto an elongate support structure. Such systems provide means of placing equipment in, for example, confined, inhospitable or elevated positions and means for receiving images or other information immediately without complicated installation procedure. Pan, tilt, rotation and axial drive functions can provide a 360xc2x0 field of motion and can permit easy dispatch and retrieval of the equipment.